1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape measure and, more particularly, to a tape measure having on its end hook a magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a tape measure has a blade which is wound on a bobbin elastically supported in a housing. An end hook provided on an end of the blade is exposed to the outside of a slot which is formed in the lower portion of a surface of a housing. The tape measure is constructed so that the blade is extended out from the housing when the end hook is pulled, and the extended blade is retracted into the housing by the elasticity of a spring when the end hook is released.
As a tape measure which provides convenience by attaching a magnet to the end hook of the tape measure, U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,967 which is entitled “MAGNETIC TIP FOR TAPE MEASURE AND METHOD OF USE” and was registered on Jan. 20, 2004 has been proposed.
According to the cited document, a hole is formed in the end hook, and a magnet having the same size as the hole is force fitted into the hole, so that the magnet is secured to the end hook.
This conventional tape measure requires a process of forming the hole in the end hook and a process of force fitting the magnet into the end hook, in addition to a general process of manufacturing the end hook, so that the work process is complicated.
Meanwhile, the conventional tape measure is constructed to prevent the magnet from being removed from the end hook thanks to force fitting. However, if the tape measure has been used for a lengthy period of time, so that parts fitted through force fitting become loosened from each other, or force fitting is loose from the beginning, the magnet may be removed from the end hook when the magnet is subjected to external shock.
That is, in the conventional tape measure, the side surface of the magnet must be flat for force fitting. However, the flat surface may cause the magnet to become undesirably removed from the end hook.
Up to now, it is known that this tape measure is the most improved tape measure and is of high value to consumers.
Meanwhile, as another tape measure having on its end hook a magnet, U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,439 which is entitled “MAGNETIC TAPE MEASURE END HOOK”, was registered on Jul. 10, 2007, and corresponds to Korean Patent No. 10-0794440, has been proposed.
This is the most recent tape measure, which is constructed so that a magnet is disposed between a hooking section and a bezel. However, this conventional tape measure is problematic in that the bezel as well as a hook member must be additionally manufactured, and an additional construction for assembling the bezel with the hook member is required, so that the number of parts increases, and it is very complicated to manufacture the end hook.